1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for discharging ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet recording apparatus, an amount and a discharge speed of ink to be discharged, for example, are to be stabilized to keep a quality of a printed image constant. As the recording apparatus is used, however, the amount and the discharge speed of the ink to be discharged gradually change by various factors. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-326705 discusses a recording apparatus including a unit for measuring a discharge speed of ink. The recording apparatus measures the discharge speed of ink, and changes a driving condition based on a result of the measurement. More specifically, a difference between the discharge speed and a target speed is found, and calculation and reference to a table previously prepared are performed according to the speed difference, to determine the driving condition.
There may occur an individual difference in measured values between measurement units provided in recording apparatuses. If a recording head mounted on a recording apparatus is mounted on another recording apparatus, therefore, a discharge speed measured by the measurement unit differs depending on the recording apparatus. There is also an individual difference between recording heads. Even if each recording head is mounted on the same recording apparatus, a discharge speed may differ depending on individual recording heads. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-326705 does not assume such a case. Therefore, an appropriate driving condition cannot be set.